1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linear electronic commutation apparatus and method for using direct current to produce a substantially uniform rotating magnetic field and then using the rotating field in a direct current to alternating current inverter, in an electric motor and in a synchronous condenser.
2. Description of the Background Art